Stupid felling
by liveless-snow
Summary: setelah kejadian 5bulan lalu, hidup sekolah Len menjadi sangat suram dihina sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, suatu hari ketika dia berlari dari masalahnya dia melihat seorang gadis pink mencoba bunuh diri... what happen next? Please review! and don't flame me please!
1. Chapter 1

" That Stupid Feeling "

Vocaloid bukan milik saya

==== Warning! =====

My first Pic, Miss. Typo yang paling cantik dan selalu eksis ditiap sudut fic. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : Len X Luka

Sedikit Kaito x Miku

One side Neru x Len

One side Miku x Len

**Cinta apakah itu cinta.**

**Mereka selalu mengatakan ketika kau menemukan cinta hatimu akan terasa lebih ringan.**

**Setiap langkah dalam kehidupanmu akan selalu memandang kearah datangnya cinta tersebut.**

**Tapi mengapa setiap aku bersama dirinya dan memandang dirinya aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan, apakah ini benar yang dimakan cinta ?.**

**Ataukah ini hanyalah perasaan yang salah tempat...**

**Mengapa meskipun aku bersama dirinya, orang yang katanya kucintai atau biasa kusebut pacarku.**

**Aku tidak pernah tersenyum dari hati yang paling dalam, entah mengapa itu sedikit terasa menyakitkan.**

=== That Stupid Feeling ===

Pagi hari yang cerah didalam kediaman keluarga kagamine, dan seperti hari-hari biasanya Len sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang adik yang baik. Sudah kewajiban bagi Len untuk membangunkan kakak kembarnya yang memiliki kebiasaan untuk molor dan susah bangun pagi...

" _nee-chan_, cepat bangun nanti telat loh " ucap Len dengan suara selembut mungkin.

" Len suaramu manis sekali, berikan aku ciuman selamat pagi dong " Rin seperti biasa mengusir Len dengan cara yang agak vulgar itu, tetapi bukan Len namanya kalau karena gertakaan itu saja dia menyerah.

" Kalau _Nee-chan_ tidak bangun aku akan menghabiskan Roti dan Jus jeruk nee-chan "

" APA! " mendengar gertakan Len. Rin langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan akibat kehebohannya dalam bangun itu Rin secara tidak sengaja menabrak Len yang sudah standby didekat kasurnya, nasib naas menimpa Len. Badan Rin yang tidak terlalu berisi ternyata memiliki kekuatan super dalam hal mendorong dan melompat dan tanpa diketahui bagaimana caranya saat ini tubuh seksi Rin sudah berada diatas Len.

" _Nee-chan_, kalau dieroge yang biasa kumainkan seharusnya aku yang berada diatas nee-chan, bukan nee-chan yang ada diatasku " jawab Len yang dengan tenang mencoba berdiri...

" Len _ECHIIII_! " Teriak Rin didepan muka Len.

" Makanya cepetan berdiri, kalau aku yang dibawah aku gak bisa berdiri kalau _nee-chan_ ada diatasku" bales Len dengan tenang.

Mendengar pernyataan Len, Rin langsung saja berdiri dan merapihkan keadaan bajunya yang masih berantakan akibat tidur dan lompat indah yang barusan dia jalani.

" Hei Len apa kau tadi menyentuhnya ? "

" Apa? "

" Err. Kau tahukan itu loh.. "

" _Nee-chan_ kalau dieroge yang biasa kumainkan seharusnya kata-kata ini diucapkan oleh seorang _nee-san_ yang memilik dada yang cukup besar sebagai simbol protest kalau-kalau sang protagonist tidak sengaja menyentuhnya "

" Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu ? "

" Artinya _nee-chan_ tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan hal tersebut karena _nee-chan _tidak mencukupi persyaratan yang ada "

" Apa kau mengatakan kalau aku ini memiliki dada yang rata? "

" Memangnya nee-chan tidak merasa kalau _Nee-chan_ itu memiliki dada yang rata " jawab Len datar.

" Len apa kau ingin berantem denganku ? "

" Tidak sama sekali, hanya saja dengan memprovokasi _Nee-chan_, akan lebih efektif untuk membangunkannya daripada hanya memanggil-manggil nama _Nee-chan_ secara terus menerus saat dia tidur "

" err. Kau ini " Rin mulai mengepalkan tangannya

" Cepetan ganti baju dan turun kebawah buat sarapan. Kutunggu 5menit lebih dari itu jus jeruk dan Roti selai jeruknya bakal kuhabisin "

" Len kau curang beraninya kau mengambil sarapanku sebagai tawanan ! "

" Waktu sudah berjalan selama 15 detik "

====That Stupid Feeling====

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06:45 yang mana merupakan jadwal bagi seorang Hatsune Miku untuk menjemput Rin didepan rumahnya..

" _Rin-chan _apa kau sudah siap ? "

" Oh bentar lagi Miku bagaimana kalau kau ikut sarapan bareng dulu aja didalem ? "

" Ah gak usah Rin aku nunggu diluar aja dah "

" Oh ya tunggu bentar ya, bentar lagi aku selesai kok "

" Siapa nee-chan ? " Len yang baru saja mengganti seragam memasaknya kebaju sekolah masuk kemeja makan dan mulai mengambil sepotong pisang goreng.

" Biasa Miku "

" Oh... " setelah itu tidak ada percakapan Lain hanya ada acara makan pagi yang sunyi dimeja makan keluarga Kagamine kalau dulu biasanya mereka akan ditemani Miku yang meramaikan suasana dimeja makan mereka, tapi semenjak kejadian itu jarak mereka agak sedikit memburuk meskipun Rin,Len dan Miku adala teman masa kecil hubungan antara Len dan Miku semenjak kejadian itu menjadi sangatlah dingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rin sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan segera berangkat kesekolah bersama Miku, dan Len seperti biasanya menghidupkan tivi dan menonton acara berita pagi yang biasa ditontonnya. Meskipun Len selalu bangun lebih pagi dari Rin dia memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan Rin yang selalu semangat saat berangkat kesekolahnya, Len adalah tipikal murid yang berangkat telat pulang cepat.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07:25 ketika Len mulai bergegas menuju sekolahya baginya lebih baik dia telat daripada harus bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman dikelasnya...

" Ah moga-moga gurunya udah siap dikelas, males juga kalau nanti ternyata udah telat dan gurunya belum dateng " doa Len dalam hati

- Len P.O.V -

Dengan cepat aku masuk kekelasku. Tapi meskipun aku meyakini kalau aku saat ini sudah telat selama 5 menit aku belum melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran haku-sensei, memangnya kemana dia?

Begitu memasuki kelas aku dapat melihat surat cinta yang bertebaran didalam kolong mejaku.

" Banyak dapet surat cinta lagi Len ? " Ucap teman sebangkuku,sang hideyoshi versi sekolah kami Utatane Piko.

" Yah seperti biasa.. " ucapku dengan senyu pahit

" Sudahlah hal itu tidak usah kamu gubris aja Len, kalau kamu ikutin malah mereka bakal tambah seneng aja "

" Ya, Piko aku mengerti kok, kalau saja kau seorang perempuan pasti akan kujadikan kamu pacarku

" ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan Piko dengan erat.

" Len hentikan hal ini sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ? " Seperti kuduga kalau Piko ini memang sahabat terbaikku, bahkan belum ada niatan aku untuk bertanya dia sudah menanyakan aku duluan. Kalau saja kamu beneran cewek pasti bakal kubawa kerumah ujarku dalam hati.

" Len tatapanmu mengerikan sekali.. "

" Ah maaf Piko, " ujarku sambil tertawa dan melepaskan tangan Piko

" Oh iya emangnya _Haku-sensei_ belum dateng ya ? "

" Er... dia sepertinya tidak masuk, kudengar semalam dia bersama Meiko sensei dan kau tau bagaimana cerita biasanya kalau mereka berdua bertemu kan " ucap Piko dengan muka " You-know-what-happen-next"

" Kalau tahu begini caranya aku lebih baik tidak dateng buru-buru tadi " ucapku dengan nada sangat menyesal.

" Haha sabar aja yah, kayaknya sih hari ini bakal jadi hari yang berat buat kamu Len, tapi tetep semangat ya! " ucap Piko dengan sedikt memberi senyum manisnya.

" Piko kau curang! "

" Apa maksudmu Len? "

" Kalau kau terlalu sering memberikan senyuman manismu itu aku akan terkena diabetes ? "

" EH? " mendengar pernyataanku Piko justru tambah bingung hal itu terlihat jelas dari bola matanya yang memancarkan kebingungan sementara aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat _**keinnoncentannya**_...

" Sudah gak usah dipikirin banyak-banyak, tapi terima kasih atas semangatnya ya Piko "

" Sama-sama Len "

===== After school ====

Begitu jam pelajaran terakhir selesai dan aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Aku melihat ketua kelas kami Akita Neru datang kearah mejaku, seorang dengan rambut kuning dan sebuah ponytail yang menjadi trademark miliknya dikeals dan sekolah ini. melihat gelagatnya yang malu-malu seperti orang yang sedang menghadapi pujaan hatinya, aku sudah tahu kalau saat ini dia akan melakukan hal itu kan?

" Len-kun aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku "

" Ehh! Apa katamu Neru-san ? " Mendengar pernyataannya yang sangat semangat itu aku tentu saja mengalami apa yang dinamakan kaget secara reflex. Setelah melihat diriku yang kaget itu nampak beberapa orang dibelakang neru tertawa dan saling berbisik..

" Oh... " Aku mengerti sekarang semua ini hanya bagian dari permainan itu kan?

" Er... Maaf Kagamine-kun " ucapnya sambil dengan nada membungkuk begitu dia mengerti kalau aku mengetaui bahwa dia sedang memainkan permainan itu.

" Kau tidak usah perlu minta maaf "

" Len tapi aku ben... "

" Jujur aku selalu mengangap anda sebagai ketua kelas adalah orang yang baik tapi... " aku segera memotong kata-katanya kalau memang dia merasa bersalah bukankah lebih baik kalau dia tidak melakukan hal itu...

" Kurasa kau tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain ya"

Aku berlari dari tempat itu, yap semenjak kejadian itu aku selalu menjadi bahan hinaan seperti ini.

Karena itulah aku sangatlah membenci untuk pergi kesekolah aku hanya ingin kedamaian, aku tahu kalau aku ini hanya seorang pecundang tetapi haruskah mereka menghinaku seperti ini.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain perasaan sedih yang menusuk yang datang entah darimana asalnya. Aku ingin sekali menghilang dari dunia ini aku ingin sekali menangis didunia yang terlihat indah tetapi sangatlah menyakitkan ini. Aku ingin sekali mencari tempat lain, tempat yang memperbolehkan aku untuk hidup dengan tenang.

Aku terus mengikuti arah langkah kakiku yang melangkah secara tidak sadar dan tanpa kusadari aku saat ini sudah ada didepan bukit penuh bunga yang terkenal didaerah kami yaitu Rune garden, bukit ini dipenuhi bunga-bunga liar yang terlihat indah. karena penduduk didekat sini menjaganya dengan sangat baik.

Tempat ini merupakan tempat spot yang biasanya digunakan orang-orang yang berpacaran untuk menghabiskan malam minggunya.

Tapi kalau hari-hari biasa tempat ini sangatlah sepi dikarenakan susahnya jalan yang mesti ditempuh untuk sampai disini, karena itu bisa sendirian ditempat ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Terutama untuk menghilangkan rasa pedih ini disini aku bisa merasakan kalau aku sedang berada ditempat lain didunia dimana aku tidak dibenci.

Ketika aku sampai disini aku mencoba merasakan nikmatnya bau rumput dan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran dipadang rumput itu secara tiba-tiba aku mulai merasakan kehadiran orang lain ditempat itu. Perlahan aku mulai menajamkan mata dan pikiranku aku dan didekat tempatku sedang bersantai aku dapat melihat seorang gadis yang sangatlah cantik dengan rambut pinknya yang terurari kebawah, kacamata dimatanya tidak mengurangi kecantikan kulit putih mulus itu, kacamata itu justru memberikan keindahan sendiri bagi diriku yang hanya bisa melihat dirinya dari jarak ini.

Aku menyadari kalau aku hanya bisa mengagumi keindahan dirinya dari tempat ini, tapi entah mengapa aku memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak ketika dia melangkahkan kaki-kaki putihnya itu kearah pinggir bukit.

Gadis itu perlahan menuju kearah pinggir bukit ketika aku melihat raut wajahnya aku langsung saja reflex dan berlari mengejar gadis itu, karna Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangatlah pucat dan dirundung kesedihan jadi aku sangatlah mengerti kalau dia saat ini sedang ingin mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Belum sempat dia mencapai bibir bukit itu, aku yang berlari dan mencapai gadis itu langsung saja menarik lengannya dan membuat dia menjauh dari pinggir bukit itu...

" Kyaah ! " gadis itu tersentak ketika aku menarik kedua tangannya yang lembut itu.

Perlu beberapa detik agar gadis itu menyadari kalau ternyata ada orang yang mengaggalkan rencananya untuk bunuh diri itu. Begitu dia sadar kalau aku telah menggagalkan rencana bunuh dirinya gadis itu perlahan mengeluarkan air mata dari mata birunya itu dan memulai acara menangisnya.

" Mengapa? Mengapa kau lakukan itu ? Aku ingin mati! Tidak tahukah kau penderitaanku? " ucapnya ditengah-tengah tangisannya

" Baiklah nona, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi aku melakukan ini karena salahmu sendiri ingin bunuh diri disini. Kalau ada orang lain mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu dan membiarkan orang lain menyelamatkanmu. Tapi masalahnya satu-satunya orang yang ada ditempat ini adalah aku " ucapku panjang lebar

" Lalu apa hubunganya denganmu bukankah kalau aku mati itu tidak akan menjadi masalah buatmu?"

" Kamu mungkin gak ngerti tapi kalau polisi melihat kondisimu aku bakal kena masalah besar pasti dia akan membuat kesimpulan kalau aku memutuskanmu dan membuatmu sedih sehingga kau bunuh diri, atau kesimpulan kedua kau memutuskan aku dan aku mendorongmu karena tidak diterima diputusin olehmu " Well aku mengerti bagi kaum muda diputusin pacar/ditolak oleh orang yang kau kagumi itu menyakitkan tapi kurasa tidak perlu sampai bunuh diri juga kali

" Oh... dengan kata lain kalau ada orang kau akan membiarkanku kan ? " ucap gadis itu pelan

" Tidak juga."

" Ehhh "

" Aku tadi hanya ingin terlihat malas saja, sebenarnya maksudku menyindirmu karena kau mengganggu ketenanganku tidur "

" Jadi jika tadi aku berniat jatuh dan banyak orang disini apakah kau akan menolongku "

" Tentu saja bagaimanapun juga bisa memegang tangan seorang cewek manis adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang sangat disenangi seorang laki-laki normal seperti aku " jawabku sambil tertawa untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

" Cewek manis ? "

" Well iya manis, emangnya kamu gak sadar kalau kamu itu manis ? "

" Erm.. tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat manis aku harus terlihat bercharisma " ucap gadis itu memerah

" Tapi kurasa gak ada salahnya untuk menjadi manis, dengan begitu selain memiliki kelebihan

dibidang charisma kau juga memiliki keunggulan diwajahmu kalau kau manis "

" Benarkah ? "

" Tentu saja " ucapku meyakinkan kebingungannya

" Oh ya sebelumnya aku mungkin gak bisa terlalu ngebantu tapi boleh kutanya siapa nama nona ? " ucapku mencairkan keadaan yang kelam barusan.

" Erm.. oh iya kita belum kenalan namaku Luka megurine, kau bisa memanggilku Luka "

Megurine kah, entah mengapa aku seperti teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting begitu mendengar nama keluarga ini.

" Erm..,. begitukah tapi memangnya boleh aku memanggil namamu Luka ? "

" Tentu saja! Memangnya ada yang aneh ? "

" Tidak tapi bukankah nama depan seperti itu hanya kau gunakan untuk temed dekat, saudara dan sebagainya gitu ? "

" Memang benar tapi bukankah kamu tadi udah nyelamatin aku? Jadi kurasa gk ada salahnya kan ?"

" Begitukah baiklah kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Len Kagamine, kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan Len atau sebagainya supaya adil dan salam kenal "

" Yap sama-sama " ucap gadis itu dengan sebuah senyum simpul

" Okay setelah perkenalan aku bakal langsung ketopik, karena udah nyelamatin kamu aku mau nanya sekalian kenapa kamu mau bunuh diri ? " Setelah melihat kondisi dia tadi aku mengerti kalau ini mungkin masalah keluarga, atau cinta. Karena dia tidak mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya mungkin aku bisa membantu dia sedikit,

" ah... itu " dengan kata-kata dari Len tadi gadis itu kembali menjadi bersedih dan terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menceritakan alasannya tadi bunuh diri

" Em ada masalah kah ? "

" Itu kurasa kita belum cukup bagiku untuk menceritakan masalah ini " ujarnya pelan

" Oh kurasa kau belum bisa mempercayaiku ya ? baiklah bagaimana kalau dimulai dariku saja dulu, dengan begitu kau bisa menarik kesimpulan untuk mempercayaiku atau tidak " ujar laki-laki blonde itu dengan muka yang disedih-sedihin.

" memangnya apa yang ingin kau ceritakan ? " tanya gadis pink itu dengan muka yang terlihat serius.

" Well cerita ini terjadi sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sama sepertimu saat itu aku ingin sekali membunuh diriku sendiri karena aku malu sekali saat itu. Tapi buktinya aku masih hidupkan. Karena itu kuharap setelah mendengar cerita ini kau bisa mempercayaiku dan berhenti untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri "

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mendengarkannya dan kalau aku bisa mempercayaimu aku akan mengatakan masalah yang terjadi padaku" jawab gadis itu cepat

" Well ejadian itu terjadi sekitar beberapa bulan lalu dan saat itu... "

=====TBC=====

Another Fic, entah kenapa ane padahal banyak banget dapet inspirasi tapi karena males jadi gak pernah ditulis-tulis dan entah mengapa pas ide ini muncul keinginan untuk menulis fic ini,  
mohon sarannya jangan lupa Review ya XD.

Dan mohon jangan diflame ya...

Soalnya jiwa author kan lemah

#eyaaaa

See you next chapter dan kepada yang nunggu voca yandere mohon kesabarannya.

Ide udah ada untuk storyline tinggal gimana caranya buat nyiksa Len yang lagi buntu ide XD  
dan akhir kata ayo kita Ramaikan Fandom VOCALOID indonesia


	2. Chapter 2 : Past and present

" That Stupid Feeling "

Vocaloid bukan milik saya

==== Warning! =====

My first Pic, Miss. Typo yang paling cantik dan selalu eksis ditiap sudut fic. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : Len X Luka

Sedikit Kaito x Miku

One side Neru x Len

One side Miku x Len

====== That stupid feeling =====

" Hei Miku apa benar kalau kau menyukai kaito ? "

Pertanyaan itu ditanyakan oleh Rin dan Mikuo_-nii_ tepat setelah aku menerima Kaito senpai sebagai pacarku. Aku saat itu belum terlalu mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan mereka, karena itu aku dengan santai mengatakan

" Iya aku menyukai Kaito _senpai_, memang siapa yang tidak suka dengan bintang tim sepak bola sekolah kita "

" Begitukah ? " setelah mendengar pernyataanku mereka berdua hanya tersenyum pahit, saat itu aku belum mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata mereka setelah hal itu.

" Miku kami harap perasaanmu pada Kaito bukanlah perasaan cinta yang salah pada tempatnya "

" Apa maksud kalian berdua ? "  
" _Well_ kalau apa yang kami pikirkan benar, kami harap saat kau menyadari hal itu keadaannya tidak separah yang kami pikirkan. "

" eh? " Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan mereka berdua yang penuh misteri itu.

Butuh waktu sekitar 3bulan bagiku untuk menyadari maksud perkataan Mikuo dan Rin, dan saat itu terjadi keadaan sudah sangat buruk. Saat itu Len sudah menjauhiku, saat itu sudah tidak mungkin bagiku untuk membenarkan keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala. Seperti masa lalu dimana aku dan Len selalu bersama.

Semua itu berasal dari peristiwa beberapa bulan lalu, ya kejadian yang membuat Len menjadi seperti saat ini, kejadian yang berhasil membuat seorang Len Kagamine menjadi seorang pecundang.

==== That stupid feeling ====

Hari itu adalah hari yang normal bagiku dan Len, yang membedakan hanyalah satu sifat baruku yaitu sifat ingin tahu mengenai Kepribadian Kaito-senpai, aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan aku mulai menyukai dan mencoba mencari tahu tentang siapa itu Kaito-senpai, aku hanya mengingat kalau aku saat itu melihat teman-teman menyemangati dirinya yang sedang bermain bola dan entah mengapa semenjak itu terjadi aku terseret kedalam lingkaran Kaito-fans.

" Hei Len apa kau tahu tentang kaito-_senpai _yang keren itu ? "  
" Tidak, kenapa emangnya ? "  
" Beneran kamu gak tau? Dia itukan bintang tim sepak bola sekolah kita! "

" Serius Miku, kau kan tahu kalau aku gak punya waktu buat gituan aku ini begitu pulang bakal langsung siap-siap buat kerja, ya mana ada waktu aku buat kenalan ama orang gak jelas gitu " dari suara Len terdengar sedikit nada gusar dan cemburu meskipun bagi Miku itu hal yang biasa saja.

" Iya, iya maaf Len_-chan_! Gak usah marah gitu dong. Tee hee " Miku langsung memeluk Len untuk meredakan Rasa cemburu Len, dan dengan pelukan dari Miku sang, Grumpy-Len perlahan berubah menjadi Good-guy-Len. Melihat keadaan Len yang membaik Miku akhirnya melanjutkan kembali niatannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Len.

" Oh ya Len maaf ya aku manggil kamu tiba-tiba gini, mana motong waktu kamu buat siap-siap kerja lagi "

" gak papa Miku, emangnya kamu ada masalah apa ? apa ada yang mengganggumu? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin menyatakan cintamu kepadaku ? "

" Len kau benar-benar sahabatku nomor satu! Aku belum bilang niatanku aja kamu udah ngerti apa niat aku pas manggil kamu ! " ujar Miku dengan efek bling-bling dimatanya

" APA! Siapa yang berani menganggumu Miku? Kenalkan padaku aku akan membuat dia menyesal dia pernah membuat masalah denganmu " begitu Len menyimpulkan kalau ternyata ada seseroang yang mencoba mengganggu Miku, Len langsung berserk dan membuat Miku sweatdrop.

" Kau salah Len bukan itu yang kumaksud! Yang satunya Loh "

" em.. artinya kau ingin menyatakan cinta paa... padaku ? " ucap Len gugup.

" Benar sekali! "

" Eh ? benarkah? "

" Yap Len aku menyukaimu dari lama, mulai dari sifatmu yang baik dan juga kemanisan mukamu karena itu maukah kau menjadi pacarku! "

" APA! Ini benerankan ? Aku tidak bermimpi kan ? "

" Tentu saja tidak, ah kau Len begitu kukatakan begitu saja kau langsung shock ya udah aku pergi bentar ya, dan kamu pikir-pikir bentar " Miku berlari keluar meninggalkan Len yang masih dalam keadaan Bingung. Len yang shock akhirnya berjalan muter-muter ruang kelasnya seolah tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Miku barusan

Sementara itu Miku yang sedang dalam kejauhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Len mulai terlihat senang karena

" YES! Kalau Len aja kayak gitu gimana nanti sikap Kaito senpai kalau aku menyatakan cinta ya,

" Melihat Len yang terlihat sangat senang membuat Miku merasa bersalah karena sebenarnya Maksud Miku tadi hanyalah latihan pernyataan cintanya untuk Kaito-senpai yang semua orang bilang sempurna itu.

" Aduh ini bahaya kalau Len benar-benar menganggap ini serius aku akan kasihan sama Lennya "

Ketika dalam perjalanan kembali kekelasnya Miku tidak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan Kaito-senpai.

" Ah! Miku-chan bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu ! "

" err.. maaf Kaito-senpai tapi aku ada perlu dengan Len sebentar "

" Apakah kau ingin menyatakan cintamu padanya ? "

" Tidak, kami hanya teman senpai tapi aku perlu ngomong sesuatu dulu padanya "

" OH! Kalau Cuma ngomong biasa aja kurasa dia bisa nunggu pokoknya kamu ikut aku dulu aja ya, sebentar aja! " Kaito tanpa menunggu persetujuan Miku langsung menarik tangan Miku dan membawanya Kelapangan tengah sekolah, dan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Miku kaget karena ternyata dilapangan sudah banyak sekali penggemar dari Kaito.

" AH! Kaito senpai apa maksudmu ini ? "

" Baiklah didepan penggemarku ini aku ingin mengatakan pernyataan simple ini kepadamu, AKU MENYUKAIMU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU KARENA ITU KUMOHON JADILAH PACARKU "

" Ehh! ? "

" Kau adalah bintang dilapangan tenis dan aku bintang dilapangan hijau, kurasa kita berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok "

" Eh tapi masalahnya ? "

" ah disini kau ya Miku "

DEG! Hati Miku terasa berhenti dia baru saja menyatakan cintanya kepada Len dan dia belum sempat menyatakan kalau dia tadi hanya bercanda, karena itu Miku saat itu sangatlah bingung akan apa yang harus dia lakukan apakah menolak cinta Kaito atau menjelaskan kepada Len tentang kebenarannya, ketika bingung hendak memilih apa yang harus dia lakukan Kaito langsung saja menahan Len.

" Maafkan aku tuan tapi meskipun kau teman dari kecilnya dan menyukainya kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan cintanya ? "

" Err. Maafkan aku senpai tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda maksud ? " ucap Len bingung

" Maksud ku,saat ini aku sedang menyatakan cintaku padanya dan kurasa TEMANnya tidak memiliki hak untuk mengganggunya dalam urusan ini "

" Well memang kami masih menjadi teman biasa, karena aku belum memberi jawaban padanya dan karena hal itulah saat ini aku sedang ingin menjawab pernyataan Miku tadi "

" Benarkah, tapi apa kau tidak dalam halusinasi ? "  
" Huh? "  
" Mana mungkin seorang diva Tenis sekolah kita mau menyatakan cinta pada orang yang agak gimana gitu, "

" Benarkah itu Miku ?" Len yang tidak percaya kepada Kaito langsung menanyakan keaslian pernyataan itu pada Miku

" er... " awalnya Miku ingin membela Len tapi begitu mendengar

" Ayolah mustahil Miku menyatakan cintanya pada seorang seperti Len kagamine "

" Iya gak mungkin, pasti itu karena Len ngerasa dia itu teman masa kecilnya Miku makanya dia gak ngebolehin Miku pacaran ama Kaito "

" Kaito dan Miku itu pasangan yang serasi, apa maksud dari kedatangan Len itu ? menggangu saja "

Yap kata-kata orang disekitarnya membuat Miku menjadi ketakutan untuk membantu Len dan karena itulah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Miku.

" Maaf Len tapi tadi itu aku sedang percobaan menyatakan cintaku, tapi sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan hal itu aku sudah ditarik sama Shion-senpai "

" Kau dengar itu PECUNDANG! Kau itu hanya temannya kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengekangnya, bahkan ngaku-ngaku kalau dia ini pacarmu, orang macam apa kau ini! " Yap semerti efek Domino setelah hinaan dari Kaito meluncur keluar para fans-fansnya pun menggila dan ikut mencaci maki Len

" HUUUU! "  
" PECUNDANG!"  
" PECUNDANG!"  
" CEPAT PULANG SANA! "  
" HUUU "  
" PECUNDANG! PECUNDANG! PECUNDANG "  
" PECUNDANG LEN! "

Leriakan-teriakan itu terdengar ditelinga Len tapi fakta bahwa Miku hanya menggunakan perasaannya yang sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan pernyataannya tadi sebagai ajang uji cobalah yang membuat Len ingin menitikkan air matanya, tapi karena berusaha tetap tegar. Len tetap tersenyum dan mengatakan

" Begitu ya , berarti aku salah sangka kalau begitu selamat ya Miku-chan semoga hubunganmu awet "

" Eitt tunggu dulu Kagamine-san,"

" Ada apa lagi senpai? "

" Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilnya Miku-chan, karena aku kurang senang jika ada orang yang memanggil pacarku dengan namanya sepertimu tadi "

" Begitukah jadi kau ingin aku memanggil Miku dengan panggilan Hatsune kah ? "

" Yap dan kuharap kau juga jangan terlalu sering dekat-dekat dengannya, karena sudah jelaskan kau tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan dirinya ? "

" ... "

" Yap aku mengerti Senpai, dan Hatsune-san kurasa aku hari ini tidak perlu mengantarmu pulang lagi kan? Karena kurasa Shion-senpai akan Marah jika aku mengantarmu pulang kerumah " Len langsung pergi dari hadapan Miku saat itu, perasaan Miku terasa sakit terutama saat Len memanggilnya dengan nama Hatsune-san tadi, dia ingin mengejar Len dan memeluknya dari belakang seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan hal kecil itu, ego dan ketakutannya pada para fans Kaito membuat dia membiarkan Len pergi dari hadapannya, dan dia tak pernah menyadari kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhir dia bisa tertawa dan berbicara dengan Len secara normal.

Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir kalau hal kecil ini bisa membuat hubungan persahabatan yang mereka jalin selama 10tahun menjadi berantakan, seperti puing-puing kecil yang terjatuh dari reruntuhan suatu bangunan.

Hari itu Miku menjadi pacar Kaito-shion dan dia juga tidak sengaja merusak hubungan persahabatannya dengan Len, dia selalu mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan itu tapi karena insiden yang dia picu itu, neraka harian Len menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Akibat sifat Miku yang menyatakan cinta dan membuang Len didepan Kaito, akhirnya terciptalah sebuah permainan yang disebut " Ayo kita tembak Len Kagamine "

Permainan sialan ini terinspirasi dari kejadian penolakan Miku terhadap Len dan memilih mencintai Kaito yang keren.

Jadi setting permainan ini adalah seorang gadis akan menyatakan cintanya pada Len dan nanti saat proses penembakan itu akan ada cowok yang datang dan menembak sang cewek kembali, dan sang cewek akan pergi meninggalkan Len.

Melihat reaksi Len yang baik dan selalu menerima perasaan cewek membuat para peserta permainan ini menjadi sangatlah banyak, jadi tidak heran kalau Len bisa ditembak sampai 3 kali dalam sehari, meskipun pada awalnya Len selalu berusaha positive thinking dan tetap saja meladeni para pembullynya itu, lama-kelamaan diapun menjadi Muak dan akhirnya kehilangan kepercayaan akan pernyataan cinta, karena hal kecil ini dia mulai menolak pernyataan cinta dari gadis2 dan kadang-kadang dengan sedikit emosi dia akan memarahi perempuan yang mencoba menembaknya itu, dan disaat itu seolah deritanya tidak berhenti setelah menolak cewek yang menembaknya Len dipanggil sebagai Raja tega, karena bisa dengan tega-teganya menolak banyak cewek yang menyatakan cintanya kepada dirinya itu.

Dan akibat hal itu hubungan Miku dan Len memburuk, Miku merasa bersalah karena melibatkan dan membuat Len menderita seperti itu, dan Len seolah menjadi batu tidak pernah menghubungi Miku lagi, jika dulu biasanya dia akan mengajak Miku bermain Ps setiap malam minggu dirumahnya, seolah menghilang dari kontak hapenya Miku, Len tidak lagi mengirimnya pesan untuk bermain atau sebagainya

Sekarang tidak ada lagi panggilan "Gadis bau Negi/ Gadis rambut aneh " dihandphone ada hanyalah kata-kata " putri/my princess/ sayang " yang selalu dikirim oleh seorang Kaito Shion.

Tetapi Miku selalu merasa aneh, dia merasa ada yang kurang. Dia sangatlah rindu dengan panggilan aneh dari bocah pisang yang biasa dia kirimi pesan pendek, meskipun sekarang hanya ada kata-kata manis dari pangeran sekolahnya tapi entah mengapa perasaan Miku tidak semanis seperti ketika Bocah pisang itu masih memiliki hoby untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

Butuh waktu yang sangat lama bagi Miku untuk menyadari kalau

" Aku salah menempatkan cintaku, aku menyukai Len tapi aku memilih Kaito-senpai karena aku mengikuti teman-temanku, Aku menyukai Kaito karena teman-temanku mengatakan Kaito-senpai itu ini dan itu, Aku hanya terseret oleh teman-temanku tanpa menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya "

Ini adalah 3 bulan setelah dia berpacaran dengan Kaito, setelah menikmati rasa pacaran selama 3 bulan Miku menyadari berbeda dengan saat dia bersama Len, dia tidak pernah merasakan kepuasan dan kebahagian yang lebih saat dia bersama Kaito.

Baru saat ini dia menyadari kalau bermain Ps dengan Len lebih menyenangkan daripada nonton bareng dibioskop bareng Kaito-senpai, membuat bento Bersama Len jauh lebih mengasyikan daripada menikmati sundae parfait bersama Kaito-senpai.

Butuh waktu 3 bulan baginya untuk menyadari kesalahan yang dia lakukan, dan arti dari kata-kata Mikuo dan Rin saat itu, " Miku kami harap perasaanmu pada Kaito bukanlah perasaan cinta yang salah pada tempatnya "

Yap Miku ingin kembali tertawa bersama Len, kembali main Ps bersama Bocah pisang itu, tapi akibat trauma dan permainan yang dimainkan oleh murid-murid sekolahnya membuat Len kehilangan kepercayaan pada semua tipe dan jenis manusia, dia menjadi tertutup menjadi orang yang dateng telat, pulang cepat. Sangat sedikit waktu bagi Miku untuk berbicara dengannya Len yang saat ini tiak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain dia lebih memfokuskan perkerjaan hariannya dia mencoba menghilang dari wajah sekolah itu. Meskipun begitu sang pecundang Len tetap saja terkenal disekolah itu, terutama karena masih ada beberapa orang yang melestarikan budaya " Ayo Kita tembak Len "

Miku ingin kembali bersama Len dia ingin bisa bermain dengan Len dalam lomba CTR mereka, tapi tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari kalau hal itu " sudah tidak mungkin terjadi lagi "

====== That stupid feeling =====

" Oh begitukah, ternyata dirimu sangat menderita ya Len "

" Yap begitulah, tapi setelah mendengar ini aku harap kamu gak ada niatan buat ngeganggu aku kayak gitu juga ya "

" Tidak tentu saja tidak, mana tega aku ngebuat kamu kayak gitu " Air mata perlahan keluar dari mata gadis merah jambu itu..

" Hei Luka kau tidak boleh menangis, karena aku yang mengalami saja tidak menangis "

" Tapi aku hanya merasakan saja, kalau aku yang mengalami hal sepertimu aku pasti akan segera membunuh diri dan menulis besar-besar tulisan "AKU DI BULLY SELAMATKAN AKU" dengan begitu aku yakin mereka akan jera "

" Yap mereka akan jera tapi apa gunanya kalau aku sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi " bocah blonde itu hanya terlihat menghela nafas mendengar penyelasaian masalah yang sangat top dari Gadis cantik didepan dirinya itu

" Ya sekarang aku udah berbagi cerita memalukanku jadi... "

" Ya aku ngerti, sekarang gantian aku yang cerita kan ? "

" tepat sekali !"

" Well kalau dibilang kisah cintaku lebih normal dari cerita Len-kun "

" OhH... "

" Aku memiliki senpai diEskul merangkai bunga dan upacara Minum teh, setiap aku melihatnya dia selalu saja tersenyum dan terlihat ramah "

" Lanjut! "

" Aku tahu kalau dia itu memang ramah dan baik pada semua orang, tapi karena itu aku tidak ingin terlihat sama dimatanya aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang spesial karena itulah aku menyatakan cintanya padanya "

" Oh... Lalu kau ditolak dan mencoba bunuh diri ?"

" Yap kata-katanya itu membuatku ingin mati saja! Dia mengatakan padaku kalau sangat tidak mungkin kita bersama bahkan sampai aku mati sekalipun katanya "

" WOW kejam sekali dia, cowok macam apa yang tega nolak cewek cantik kayak kamu begini ?"

" Tapi! Dia nolak aku beneran! Makanya aku ingin sekali bunuh diri aku ingin mati saja ! HWAAAA! " Sang gadis Pink itu kembali menangis begitu selesai bercerita

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, tapi sebelumnya izinkan aku menemui senpaimu dulu."

" Buat apa ?"

" Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia sampai bilang kalau dia gak mungkin mencintai kamu bahkan sampai dia mati sekalipun, tapi ngomong-ngomong Luka sekolah dimana? "

" Vocalite High School "

" Oh disitu ya oke kita berang... " Mendengar nama sekolah itu Len perlahan memasukkan data sekolah itu kedalam otaknya dan memproses informasi yang dia punya, perlahan informasi dari otaknya keluar dan dia akhirnya menyadari satu poin penting yaitu

" Luka itu sekolah khusus cewekkan ?" tanya Len dengan Muka yang agak-agak aneh.

" IYAA! SENPAIKU GAK MAU JADI PACARKU KARENA DIA JUGA CEWEK " Luka kembali merengek begitu Len menatapnya dengan tatapan "You-are-not-normal"

" Oh gitu... " Len yang mengetahui akar permasalahan akhirnya kembali menarik nafas untuk memperbaiki suasana

" Tapi aku cinta dia dengan setulus hatiku, karena itu meski ini aneh aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini, Len sekarang pasti berfikir kalau aku aneh kan ?" Luka kembali pundung takut melihat reaksi Len yang mengetahui rahasia forbidden Love miliknya itu

" Aku tidak akan menghinamu "

" Eh...? "

" Saat kau mencintai seseorang, tidak peduli siapa kah itu, dari kasta atas atau bawah, gender yang sama/berbeda, saat kau mencintai seseorang kau tidak bisa untuk tidak menghentikan perasaan sukamu pada orang yang kau cintai itu "

" huh... ? "

" kenapa Luka-san? "

" Aku bingung kenapa kau tidak menganggapku aneh, atau menghina ketidak normalanku? "

" Well aku terlalu sering melihat orang lain mempermainkan kata suka dan cinta, karena itu melihat ketulusan dan kegigihanmu untuk mendapatkan cinta itu membuatku merasa sangat senang karena ternyata masih ada orang yang mau dan tulus mencintai orang lain sepenuh hatinya "

" Ah.. terima kasih " mendengar pernyataan Len, Luka kembali teringat cerita barusan tentang orang lain yang mudah mengatakan cinta dan melepaskannya. Len sudah terlalu sering merasakannya dan dia sama sekali tidak mengganggap tinggi masalah itu, tapi dilihat dari semangat dimatanya itu Luka sangat tahu kalau permainan itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

" Baiklah aku ingin bertanya! Apakah kau pernah memberi dia _Bento _buatanmu sendiri? "

" Tidak pernah "

" Baiklah ayo kita latihan membuat bento untuk senpaimu "

" Tapi aku takut jika terjadi banyak kesalahan "

" Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak boleh hanya memberikan kesempurnaan pada senpaimu dengan menunjukan kesalahanmu senpaimu akan mengerti kalau kau itu ingin menjadi orang yang terbuka pada dirinya dan tidak akan sedikitpun menyembunyikan hal sekecil apapun padanya "

" Begitukah? Aku tidak pernah menyadari itu? Aku selalu berfikir kesempurnaan itu adalah nomor satu tapi begitu mendengar pernyataan Len-kun aku rasa aku tidak akan ketakutan lagi! Kesalahan adalah jalan menuju kesuksesan baiklah Len-kun aku siap jadi muridmu! "Luka yang secara tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan sakral bernama "ssemangat 45 " langsung berdiri dengan tegap dan menarik tangan Len.

" er.., Luka maaf tapi setelah ini aku akan ada Part time Work kalau kau memang niatan mau buat bento besok pagi jam 05:15 siap-siap ditaman deket Voca High school, nanti aku jemput dan kita masak dirumahku! "

" Yahhhh... " begitu mendengar penjelasan Len, Luka secara tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan yang baru saja dia dapatkan

" Apa saja yang perlu kubawa! "

" well yang simple aja kalau telor dan lain-lain adakok dirumahku, kecuali kamu mau buat yang agak mahal kayak Sushi atau Karage, kamu perlu bawa ikan/ayamnya Oke! "

" Oke Len-sensei "

" Oh ya sekalian ini nomor hapeku, kalau besok nyasar SMS aja ya!"

" Siap sensei! "

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya ! aku ada kerja paruh waktu "

" Yap semangat Sensei!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya berpisah jalur, sang Megurine pink pulang kerumah dengan semangat baru untuk kembali mempersembahkan perasaannya pada senpai tercintanya, dan Len kuning memiliki tujuan untuk kembali semangat menghadapi masalah hidupnya, karena dia memiliki sebuah tujuan tambahan " membuat cinta yang tulus agar tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi bunga yang indah""

====TBC====

Ending buat chapter ini,

entah kenapa fic ini terasa makin lama makin abal aja ==

mohon sarannya jangan lupa Review ya XD.

Dan mohon jangan diflame ya...

Soalnya jiwa author kan lemah selain itu mari kita ramikan FANDOM VOCALOID!

See you in next chance and ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

" That Stupid Feeling "

Vocaloid bukan milik saya

==== Warning! =====

My first Pic, Miss. Typo yang paling cantik dan selalu eksis ditiap sudut fic. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : Len X Luka

Sedikit Kaito x Miku

One side Neru x Len

One side Miku x Len

=== That Stupid Feeling===

Putri tidur adalah julukan yang dimiliki Luka dirumahya, julukan ini dia dapatka karena sifatya yang mudah tidur susah untuk itulah ketika jam masih menunjukan pukul 04:30 dan seorang Luka Megurine sudah terbangun dan selesai mandi. menjadikan suasana dikediaman Megurine menjadi sangatlah panik

" Luka-**sama** apa anda sedang sakit ? "

" Halo dokter bisa tolong segera pergi kekediaman Megurine sekarang, ada pasien gawat tolong kehadirannya secepatnya "

" Luka-**sama **apa ada yang mengganggu nona disekolah ? kalau iya kami akan segera kesekolahmu dan menghajar mereka semua "

" Hei siapkan mobilnya! Kita bakal kerumah sakit "

" Dan jangan lupakan siapkan beberapa orang untuk menyelidiki sekolah nona Luka dan caritahu siapa yang menjadi musuhnya disekolah itu "

Well akibat ketidak normalan Luka, pagi itu kediaman megurine dilanda kepanikan yang menjadi-jadi. Luka ynag melihat ini semua hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat para pelayan dirumahnya mencapai **state of confusion** yang terlalu lebay teresebut, karena itu dia mau tidak mau harus menjelaskan dulu kepada pelayan-pelayannya alasan dia bangun pagi.

" Er... etto Maaf semuanya hari ini aku ada janji ama temen makanya aku bangunnya pagi "

" Tapi kenapa pagi ? "

" iya kenapa mesti pagi ? orang itu pasti ada niat gak bener! "

" biarkan kami ikut dengan anda nona! "

" Eh! " Luka yang berniat untuk menenangkan para pelayan tercintanya kali ini justru dibuat shock dengan permintaan para pelayannnya untuk mengikuti dia

" Gak boleh,! Pokoknya gak boleh aku mau ketemuan ama seseorang pagi ini, jadi kalian gak boleh ikut! Kalau gak aku bakal marah "

" Tapi nona keselamatan anda itu nomor satu! "

" Yap benar kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadap nona Luka kami tak akan bisa memaafkan diri kami sendiri! "

" Kami mungkin akan bunuh diri "

" Karena itu kami mohon biarkan kami ikut ! "

" sekali enggak tetep enggak! Kalau kalian melawan aku bakal marah bener dan ngelaporin ini kemama dan papa "

" Tapi... "

Ketika kegaduhan ditempat itu semakin menjadi munculah sosok Luki yang juga baru bangun tidur, sosok pemuda dengan berambut pink itu dengan anggunnya berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk melakukan jatah hariannya sebelum akhirnya dia terdiam sejenak karena...

" APA YANG LUKA-**NEE** LAKUKAN DIPAGI SEPERTI INI? KENAPA DIA SUDAH BANGUN ? "

" Hei Luki gak usah teriak-teriak bisakan ? " Luka yang sudah pusing akibat kepanikan berlebihan yang dilakukan oleh para pelayannnya makin menjadi ketika adik kembarnya Luki Megurine ternyata ikut-ikutan panik.

" Tunggu dulu, Luka-nee memang ada yang membullymu ya ? kalau ya seharusnya kau memberi tah kami agar kami bisa membantumu! " Luki yang kehilangan niatan untuk melakulan jatah harannya itu langsung ikut kedalam barisan pelayan Luka yang sedang berdemo.

" LUKI DAN SEMUANYA BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG SEDIKIT ? " kata-kata "lembut" luka barusan meluluhkan hati mereka dan mereka akhirnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang karena sedikit "kelembutan" yang Luka berikan.

" Baiklah hari ini aku mau kerumah temanku, dan dia itu agak pemalu makannya dia maunya ketemuan pagi-pagi atau sore-sore doang " ucap Luka yang mencoba sedikit berbohong

" Tapi kenapa memangnya dengan dia ? tidak biasanya **Nee-san **mau dan rela untuk bangun pagi hanya demi ketemuan ama teman **Nee-san **selain itu teman yang Nee-san sebutkan ini aku ingin tanya.."

" Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan Luki ? "

" Dia itu cewek atau cowok " Jdeeer entah mengapa tiba-tiba ada petir lewat dibelakang Luka yang menyebabkan semua mata memandang kearah Luka dengan pandangan yang harap-harap cemas

" Er... "

" Tolong beritahu kami Luka-**sama " **semua mata memandang kearah Luka dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas

" Well dia seorang Trap! " jawab Luka dengan asal, meskipun alasannya ngasal semua mata disana terlihat sangatlah bahagia dan euphoria itu terlepaskan dengan sangat anarkis

" Akhirnya Luka-sama bertemu dengan cowok yang dia suka! " ucap beberapa pelayan sambil menangis terharu

" Hari ini kita harus Syukuran! "

" Makan-makan oy! Jangan lupa buat undangan"

" Kalian semua diam dulu! Nee-chan Trap artinya dia cowok kan ! " Luki yang masih belum percaya akan hal yang dia dengar, kembali menahan nafas harap-harap cemas ketika dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu dan dengan sekejap Semua pelayan disana-pun mengikuti yang Luki lakukan karena jawaban pertanyaan ini sangatlah penting bagi mereka

" Iya kenapa memangnya ? "

" HORE! LUKA-SAMA AKHIRNYA MASUK KEJALUR **STRAIGHT**! "

" AKHIRNYA LUKA-SAMA MELEPAS TITLE **YURI**NYA! "

Semua elayan ditambah Luki menjadi sangat senagn mendengar pernyataan Luka barusan.

" Ayo kita segera kerumahnya dan segera lamar dia! Semuanya siapkan emas kawin, undangan dan janga lupa booking tempat buat nikahan " kali ini Luki yang sangat senang dengan jawaban yang dia terima tidak bisa melepas kebahagiaannya begitu mengetahui **nee-chan** tercintanya akhirnya melepas diri dari kebiasaan **yuri** menjadi seorang normal.

" Tunggu dulu apa maksud kalian ? dan aku sama sekali gak ada hubungan apa-apa ama dia ! " ucap Luka yang menjadi merah mendengar kata-kata orang disana terutama saat dia mendengar kata "Yuri" barusan.

" Tidak mungkin! Kalau **Nee-chan **berani mengorbankan waktu tidur paginya demi orang itu, pasti orang itu sesuatu banget buat **Nee-chan **! " Luki yang tahu bagaimana berharganya waktu tidur pagi bagi seorang Luka akhirnya menyerang Luka dengan fakta itu

" Err. Dia itu temen aku yang mau bantuin aku buat ngedapetin hati **Senpai-ku** "

" WHAT! " Semua yang disana menjadi terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luka tentang apa yang sebenernya hendak dilakukannya dirumah Len

" Tunggu dulu apa itu maksudnya ? "

" Aku mau latihan buat bento dan mau melakukan beberapa hal persiapan "

" ... " keadaan menjadi semakin hening mendenga pernyataan Luka barusan

" Karena itu jangan ikuti aku, atau aku akan sangat marah dan itu termasuk kau juga Luki! "

" ... "

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! "

Beberapa saat setelah Luka pergi

" WOI! SEMUANYA STANDBY! KITA MESTI CARI TAU COWOK MACAM APAAN YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MENYERET **LUKA-NEE **KEJALUR **YURI**! " Luki yang khawatir akan kenormalan Luka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi besar-besaran demi mengetahui orang seperti apa yang menyebabkan Luka-**nee**nya kembali kejalur **yuri**.

" SIAP LUKI-**SAMA "**

Dan pagi itu kediaman Megurine menjadi lebih ramai dari hari biasanya.

=== That Stupid Feeling ===

Ditaman tempat ketemuan, setelah akhirnya berhasil mengusir para pelayannya yang mencoba untuk mengikutinya akhirnya Luka berhasil menuju tempat ketemuan dan satu hal yang membuat dia benar-benar shock adalah sosok Len yang ternyata sudah menunggu ditempat itu

" Er.. gomen Len-kun ternyata malah kamu yang nungguin aku,bukannya aku yang nungguin kamu "

" Udahlah tenang aja gak ada masalah, lagipula gak baik kalau cewek malem-malem sendirian ditaman kayak gini " ucap Len dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya yang membuat muka Luka menjadi sedikit merah.

" _Apa yang kulakukan kenapa pipiku terasa hangat "_ ucap Luka dalam hati

" Kenapa kamu memerah Luka-san ? apa kamu masih kecapekkan karena lari tadi "

" Enggak! Enggak papa kok " ucap Luka yang panik tanpa sebab itu

" _Kenapa aku bisa panik dan kenapa pipiku menghangat ketika aku melihat dia " _ujar Luka didalam hatinya (lagi?)

" Baiklah ayo segera berangkat kerumahku! "

" Yap ayo berangkat! "

Dalam perjalanan kearah rumah Len, keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dinginnya udara pagi menyebabkan tubuh mereka berdua secara refleks mencoba mencari kehangatan dengan cara saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lainnya untuk mencari kehangatan. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai dirumah Len

" Ah, Gomen Len-kun tadi aku gak sengaja ngegenggam tanganmu, soalnya dingin banget sih! "

" Hahaha gak papa aku juga salah soalnya meskipun aku sadar, aku ngerasa sayang ngelepas genggaman perempuan cantik kayak kamu " ucap Len yang mukanya ternyata sudah memerah akibat apa yang barusan saja terjadi

" kalau gitu artinya kita seri kan ? "

" Iya seri, kalau gitu ayo kita cepat saja dan lakukan persiapan memasak kita! "

" OKAY SENSEI! "

Sementara itu sekitar beberapa meter dibelakan mereka

" Mereka bergandengan tangan ! " seseorang pemuda berambut Pink berlinang air mata terharu, akibat melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi

" Selain itu tadi kulihat Luka-sama, memerah saat berbicara dengan Laki-laki itu Luki-sama " dan dibelakan Laki-laki pink itu terlihat beberapa orang yang ternyata sedang ikut dalam usaha pengintaian tersebut dan diraut muka mereka muka bahagia tampak terlihat dengan jelas

" TERNYATA LUKA**-SAMA TSUNDERE**! MAKANYA DIA MALU-MALU AMA KITA! "

" POKOKNYA NANTI MALAM KITA MAKAN BESAR! " Teriak Luki dengan semangat

" HAI! "

=== That Stupid Feeling ===

" Hei Len ngomong-ngomong apa kau tinggal sendirian ? " Luka akhirnya membuka mulut saat mereka masuk kedalam dapur Len

" Engak aku punya Nee-chan tapi kalau jam segini biasanya dia masih tidur "

" Oh ... " Luka yang dalam hati merasa senang karena ternyata ada yang memiliki hoby sama dengannya langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Len

" Baiklah pertama untuk membuat bento, aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu Bento jenis apa yang ingin kau buat ! "

" Maksudnya ?"

" Well normalnya ada banyak jenis bento, ada yang berisi kebanyakan daging, atau berfokus pada sayur, dan ada juga yang normal dimana banyaknya daging dan sayur sama "

" Emh... kalau aku yang mudah aja gimana yang buat pemula? "

" Emh... kalau gitu mending kita buat Onigiri, "

" Yaph boleh juga!" Itukan mudah adalah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luka sebelum akhirnya

" Panas! " dia menyadari ternyata membuat onigiri tidak semudah dari yang terlihat

" Luka-kun, dalam membuat Onigiri ada baiknya kau mendinginkan tangan dengan mencuci tanganmu dulu "

" Eh... " Luka yang kaget karena ternyata Len mengetahui kalau dia tadi melupakan acara cuci tangan akibat terlalu senang karena acara membuat bekal.

" Dan seharusnya kalau kamu mau makek isi, seharusnya kamu buletin dulu aja isinya dengan nasi biar mudah dapet kerangkanya "

" Oh begitu... " Luka hanya manggut-mangut saja mendengar penjelasan Len

" Selain itu aku sudah membuat tumis sayur untuk isinya "

" Tumis sayur "

" Well itu isi krocket sebenernya tapi karena aku males buat kulitnya jadi aku buat itu buat isi onigiri aja " Len yang sudah menyelesaikan onigiri ke10nya hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat 3 Onigiri milik Luka yang berbentuk sangatlah aneh

" ... ternyata membuat onigiri susah, "

" Tentu saja, tapi gak papa kok aku udah buat lebih " Len yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan onigiri ke14nya dengan cepat segera memegang tangan Luka dan dengan cepat mengajarkan Luka bagaimanakah langkah-langkah yang benar dan singkat untuk membuat onigiri

" ... " saat tangan Luka dipegang Len entah mengapa muka Luka menjadi merah, sementara Len anya dengan tenang tetap memutarkan onigiri yang sedang dibuatnya ditangan Luka

" Baiklah apa kau sudah mengerti basicnya ? "

" ... "

" Hei Luka ? "

" Yap aku mengerti sensei! " Luka yang mukanya makin memerah akhirnya kembali sadar saat Len melepas tangannya

" Baiklah selanjutnya adalah buah! "

" Buah ? "

" Disini kita bakal ngegunain melon! " ucap Len yang sudah menyiapkan melon yang sudah dipotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian dari dalam kulkasnya

" Ne ? kok itu udah dipotong ? "

" Karena untuk levelmu, memotong melon masih terlalu sulit "

" Apa maksudnya ? aku bisa melakukannya tau " Luka yang tidak terima dengan ejekan Len ahirnya mengambil melon yang belum terpotong dan dari kulkas

" Aku pasti bisa liat aja nih! " dengan cepat Luka langsung mengambil pisau dan mengarahkannya kearah Len

" Hei Luka jangan arahkan seperti itu kalau kau melakukan hal itu kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuhku tau "

" er... "

" Iya-iya, kalau gitu aku bakal motong nih melon bolehkan ? "

" Iya-iya " mendengar persetujuan Len akhirnya Luka memotong melon tak berdosa itu , menjadi bagian-bagian kecil...

" aku tak menyangka kalau memotong melon itu sulit " Luka yang memotong melon itu menjadi bagian-bagian tak beraturan akhirnya menyerah ketika potongan ke5nya masih belum seindah potongan yang dibuat Len

" Apa kau menyerah ? "

" Aku menyerah ! " setelah puas dengan proses membantai melon tak berdosa itu akhirnya Luka memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan acara potong memotongnya, selain itu meskipun tidak terlalu sakit tadi jari Luka sedikit tersayat saat proses memotong Melon tersebut

"Oh ya Luka, satu hal lagi aku yakin tanganmu tadi luka kan ? "

" erh... "

" Lain kali jangan terlalu memaksakan diri kalau memang belum terbiasa " Ucap Len yang mulai mengelap jari Luka yang tersayat dengan tisue, dan dengan cepat dia memplester jari putihnya Luka. Sementara disisi lain Luka hanya bisa memerah mendapatkan perlakuan spesial dari Len.

" Hehee "

" Kenapa kau tertawa Len ? "

" Tidak aku hanya ingat saat aku mengajari Miku, dia itu sepertimu ceroboh dan tidak mau mengalah pokoknya kalau belum luka dia bakal belum nyerah buat mencoba melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh saat masak " wajah Len terlihat tersenyum pahit saat dia mengatakan hal itu

" Begitukah " Melihat muka Len yang sedih itu entah mengapa dada Luka pun terasa sangatlah sakit

" Yap tapi pokoknya udahlah gak usah dibahas lagi, aku sudah gak sedih lagi kok " Len yang menjadi panik saat melihat muka Luka yang sedih karena dia mengatakan hal barusan mencoba menenangkan Luka

" Begitukah ? " Tanya Luka dengan suara menggantung

" YAP POKOKNYA UNTUK SAAT INI KITA FOKUS KEACARA CINTAMU SAJA LUKA! "

" HAIK **SENSEI**! "

" Yap selanjutnya kita bakal Buat telor dadar atau biasa disebut omelet, apa kau siap muridku!"

" Siap **Sensei**! "

Dan Setelah itu Len dan Lukapun akhirnya berhasil membuat Bento minimalis dengan onnigiri, omelet dan melon sebagai isinya

" Baiklah selanjutnya tinggal bagaimana kau memberikannya, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat kalau kau melakukan ini dengan serius aku yakin senpaimu pun pasti akan senang "

" Benarkah ? "

" Aku bisa menjamin, pokoknya kamu harus tersenyum dan jangan lupakan untuk selalu semangat mengerti! "

" Mengerti ! oh ya satu lagi sensei "

" Apaan ? "

" Jika aku memberimu Bento apakah sensei akan senang ? "

" Well tentu saja aku sangat senang, pasti aku akan sangat senang " ucap Len dengan muka tersenyumnya, dan entah mengapa tiap melihat muka tersenyum Len pipi Luka menjadi hangat dan otot-otot dipipinya secara refleks selalu ingin membuat sebuah garis senyuman dibibirnya.

" Baiklah sekarang saatnya kesekolah ! see you later sensei! " ucap Luka sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Len

" Yap, hati-hati dijalan Luka! "

" Baiklah kalau aku udah hebat nanti, aku pasti akan membuatkan bento untuk Len sensei, aku ingin melihat dia tersenyum seperti tadi. Mungkin aku sudah kecanduan untuk melihat senyumnya ya ? entahlah aku juga saat ini belum tahu sepenuhnya. Tapi aku sangat ingin membuat dia tersenyum karena diriku bukan karena orang lain " Ujar Luka dalam perjalanan kesekolahnya

==== TBC ====

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, gomen buat yang nungguin nific gak jelas karena Author lagi sakit dan untuk beberapa minggu ini gak kuat buat ngetik lama-lama,

Dan itu aja kata-kata author sebelum mengakhiri Fic ini dan mungkin Love-lovenya belum keliatan ya, karena chapter ini sesuai judulnya stupid feeling jadi masih belum dicinta tapi masih dalam proses mencari tahu perasaan bodoh apa yang diderita Luka barusan.

Pokoknya udah dulu dan harap Reviewnya buat para pembaca, dan mohon jangan menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan panas karena hati Author kan Lemah

Dan see you in next chapter


End file.
